inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven - Truth or Dare (Chapter 13)
Mika: Hey guys~ I FINALLY POSTED CHAPTER 13!!!!!! Yay!!~ Fudou: I was hoping you discontinued this fic...it sucks anyway... Mika: *shoots Fudou with tomatoe bakooza* Kidou: Wow, effective and ironic... Fudou: O-o-o-o-owwwww! Mika: *blows on end of bakooza* Now where were we? Aiden: Just getting to the dares and truths Mika: Right~ Here they are~ Aiden: These are from me again~ I AM THE FIRST ONE WITH TRUTHES >:D 1.Endou must tell the truth about Natsumi's cooking and who he really loves *Stares at Fuyuppe* 2.Fudou must tell the truth how he feels about Sharrow(The girl from Shin Teikoku) and Burn must tell how he feels about Hasuike An! 3.I dare Endou and Gouenji to tell what they REALLY think of eachother! 4.I dare Kanon and Masato to tell what they REALLY think of eachother! 5.Ichinose must tell the truth why he always gets loose of Rika (Because of Aki ofcourse XD) 6.In GO,Shindou must tell how he feels about Kirino (Make sure to handle the second Dare beneath first) Dares: 1.I dare Fuyuppe and Natsumi to have a cooking match,Endou is the jury,TELL THE TRUTH! 2.I dare Gazel,Miyasaka and Kirino to change themselves to their dubbed,girl versions! This is all for now! Endou: Oh c***... Natsumi: *glares* My cooking's lovely, right Endou-kun? Endou: Ehhhhmmm... Natsumi: *puppy dog eyes* Endou: Eep... Onigiri: ANSWER!! Endou: Eek! W-well, I think it tastes very...erm...interesting? Natsumi: HOW DARE YOU MY COOKING IS DELIGHTFUL!!!!! Endou: ARGGGGGHHHHH!!!! Mika: *grabs Natsumi* If you have to kill him can it wait till the end of the chapter? Natsumi: Grr, I guess... Mika: Well, Endou - Who do you love? Natsumi: *glares* Fuyuka: *looks hopeful* Aki: *puppy dog eyes* Touko: *looks slightly shocked* Endou: *sweatdrop* Too many girls... Mika: PICK ONE! Endou: Eep! Uhm...w-well...I...I like all of them Mika: Which one do you like the most~ Endou: Well, each of them is beautiful in their own way! Natsumi is pretty and kind, Fuyuka is cute and sweet, Aki is smart and Touko is enthusiastic and strong All girls mentioned: Awww~ Mika: *whispers to Endou* Nice save, dude Endou: It took a lot of digging... Onigiri: Next!~ Fudou: Who's...Sparrow...? Sharrow: *death glare* It's Sharrow, air-head! Fudou: Ooohhhh...Wait, what?! Me ''love ''her?! Sharrow: Is there something wrong with me then!? Fudou: W-well... Sharrow: YOU HATE ME!!! *fake cries* Fudou: N-no, I don't hate you! Sharrow: Yes you do! You think I'm UGLY!!! Fudou: No! Y-You're pretty... Sharrow: *stops fake crying* Yay! I'll order a pizza! Let's go round to your house!!! *drags Fudou out* Fudou: *mouths* I'm gonna kill you, Mika! Mika: *evil grin and waves goodbye* Next~ Gazelle: *evil grin* Well, Burn~ Do you like Hasuike-chan?~ Burn: What? Who? Hasuike: Me! Burn: Oh, right....Uhm, who are you? Hasuike: I was in your team! Burn: ...What team? Hasuike: PROMINENCE YOU IDIOT! How many teams have you been captain of?! Burn: Well, there was Prominence, then there was- Hasuike: IT WAS A RETORICAL QUESTION! Burn: A whatnow? Hasuike: Oh for the love of God... Mika: Well, d'you love her or not? Burn: Well, she's hot, has a short temper, is kinda bossy, stands up for what's right...She's perfect! Hasuike: Yay! Let's got back to your house! *drags Burn out* Burn: Awww yeaaahhhhh... Mika: Neeeext~ Endou: O_O Gouenji: Wait, what? Mika: Ooh, I love the yaoi~ Aiden: Well, you two? Gouenji: Uhm, W-well I think Endou's a good leader and a great friend... Endou: I-I think Gouenji is cool and strong and... Mika: *grabs both of them and chucks them into a room* And you're not comin' out till I'm satisfied with what I'm hearing! All: Eew... Mika: Oh, shut up you babies Aiden: So next we practically do exactly the same thing but this time with the first people's great-grandsons? Mika: Pretty much, yup! Masato: Kanon's cute Kanon: Masato's sexy... Masato & Kanon: *look at each other and run into a room and lock the door* Mika: Easier than I thought it'd be Onigiri: Next!~ Ichinose: O.O Eep... Rika: You love me, don't you Darling? Ichinose: O-of course I do, H-Honey... Aki: *Starts to fake cry* Ichinose: Aki! Aki: *runs out fake sobbing* Ichinose: AKI!! *runs after her* Rika: DARLING GET BACK HERE!!!! *runs after him* Aiden: Ne-ext~ Mika: So now we'll do the dares and finish off with the final truth! Onigiri: Sounds good to me! Endou: O.O Haven't I suffered enough? Mika: Nope~ *ties him to a chair and pushes Natsumi and Fuyuka into the kitchen* 23 minutes IN THE FUTUUUUURE!!! reference XD Fuyuka: Here you go, Mamoru-kun~ I hope it tastes alright... Endou: *happily eats and eyes go all sparkly* THIS IS EPIC!!! Natsumi: Now my food *death glare* I hope ''it tastes alright, Endou! Endou: I-I'm sure it'll be delicious...*nervously eats* Mika: *evil grin* How is it?~ Endou: *passes out* Mika: Fuyuka-chan wins! Fuyuka: Yay! Onigiri: How are we supposed to get Shindou-kun and Kirino-chan here? They're from the future Mika: No, you're saying it wrong! You gotta say it like PAAabridged does! Onigiri: Fine, they're FROM THE FUTUUUUUURE! Mika: Better! And it's simple, we use the time machine~ Hiroto: Bagsy not doing it! Mika: I'll go! *goes into time machine* ''10 minutes later... Mika: I'm back! And I brought people FROM THE FUTUUUURE!! Shidou & Kirino: *are tied together back-to-back with gags on their mouths* Mhhh, mhhhhhh, ngghhhhh Mika: *unties them and takes off gags* Shindou: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?! AIden: Well, it's nice to meet you too! Shidou: Sorry where are my manners? Hello, all! Nice to meet you~ Now, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?! Kirino: Calm down, Shindou-kun! I'm sure this girl has a good reason for brutally kidnapping us and taking us back 10 years! Mika: I do! You two are here...for a TRUTH OR DARE SHOW! Kirini: And what do we have to do? Mika: Well, Kirino has to crossdress then Shindou has to announce his undenying love for 'her'. Kirino & Shidou: SAY WHAAAAAT?! Guy reference XD Mika: Well, it's not just you, Kiri-chan! Gazelle-chan and Miyasaka-chan have to as well! Gazelle and Miyasaka: O.O Gazelle: Wait, you mean in the dub we're all girls?! Mika: Yup~ Miyasaka: And what're our names? Mika: Miyasaka-kun, you're Miley and Gazelle, you're Bryce Gazelle: WHAT?! FREAKING BRYCE?! Mika: Feel free to say it~ Gazelle: 4KIDS SUUUUUUUUCKS!!! reference XD Mika: Now, makeover tiiiime! 35 minutes IN THE FUTUUUUUURE! Gazelle: This is the second time I've been stuck dressed as freaking 'Bryce Withingale' Miyasaka: At least your name is still at least a bit ''manly! I mean frigging ''MILEY, SERIOUSLY?! Kirino: Having pink hair in bunches was humiliating enough...NOW I LOOK LIKE A GIRL! Mika: Correction - you look even more like a girl that your did before~ Kirino: THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD! *chases Mika* Mika: *grabs sugar bakooza* Bring it, Pinkie! Kirino & Mika: *begin an MMA fight* CUUUUUT!!!!! DISCLAIMER - I've told you guys when I've made references to other people's jokes, so THOSE LINES AREN'T MINE!! Also, I don't own Family Guy, Pokemon, or Yu-Gi-Oh! either! Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 00:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions